


fix up.

by thatsmakesmeyourdaddy (orphan_account)



Series: Mafia KPop Boys [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Cliche, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Insomniac Bang Chan, Mafioso Bang Chan, New York, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatsmakesmeyourdaddy
Summary: "You've ever shot someone before?" He takes the empty magazine out of his handgun and puts another in, handing it to you and pushing you towards the door as he does."No?""Well good, cuz you're gonna learn."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Mafia KPop Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836745
Kudos: 4





	fix up.

"Y/n, can you come in here, please?" Your dad called from his study across the hall. You sat up from bed, bookmarking the page in your book you were just on.

"Yeah?" You peek your head into the room. Your dad is sitting at his desk, phone in hand, and quite pale. He motions for you to come in.

"Close the door, too, please." He says, sitting his phone down to face you head-on. His foot is quietly tapping the floor and his fingers drumming on the table.

"I need some help with my laptop, it's just not really working well." He says, clicking a button repeatedly. You rush to his side trying to figure the problem.

"What, it seems fi-" Before you can your thought, you feel the worst pain ever in the side of your neck. A needle? Maybe. Slowly dozing off, you turned as much as you can to look at you dad, who apparently, just stabbed you with a needle. You try to speak, but your mouth won't move, so much as react.

~~  
  
"Wake up princess." There's a hand softly slapping your cheek and suddenly, light fills your senses. You bat the hand away.  
  
"Y'know, I have never seen someone as gay as you are, Changbin."

"Thanks, I guess, sweetie." You stay silent before giggling and then coughing. When you open your eyes, you're on the ground in a dark space, (maybe a truck by the way you're bouncing) four men sat on either side.

"What the fuck did I get myself into this time?" You mumble to yourself, finally finished laughing. The men are all looking at you. And they're wearing suits.

"What kind of orgy is this?" 

One of the guys with long blond hair turns to laugh as another with brown hits his shoulder. One of the men to the left of you unties the ropes you're bound to the truck with. 

The stupid blond guy and his companion grab either of your arms, blindfolding and dragging you to who the hell knows where. 

You're dropped (or sat) into a cold, metal chair and un-blindfolded. The creepy-ass dudes are standing in a row.

"Welcome to the SKZ branch, mi amado." A man with black hair and a frankly handsome smirk steps forward toward you.

"Fuck off with that my love shit, please, and thank you!" You spat in his direction, leaning back into the chair. His smirk drops off his face as he saunters over to roughly grip your chin.

He smells like roses covered in blood. It's very interesting. And disgusting.

"As long as you're under my care, you don't speak to me like that, bitch." His breath ghosting over your face, he lets go of you and you frown.

"And why the hell should I have to listen to you, pendejo." You spit back at him making him turn to look at you.

"Because mi amor, your own papa was the one who sold you out." He whispers to the blond hair man before leaving the room, a lazy wave tossed behind him.

"Seungmin." The brown-haired man, you now know as Seungmin jogs behind the man and out of the room.

The cute blond-haired dude unties your ropes. "Follow me." He says, walking toward the door. 3 equally as handsome men guard all four of your sides.

They lead you down a large corridor to a room with a black door. Opening the door, they enter the room, you having no choice but to follow. 

In the room, there's a desk and two chairs with one overhead light and that's it. You're nudged into the seat and the men leave the room as quickly as they entered. 

The bitchy man that is apparently the boss enters. He shuts the door, walking over to sit in the chair across from you. You tap your fingers on the table in the fear of the situation.

What had he said, that father had 'sold you out', was circulating around your brain, it fogging over anything else that dare pop up.

"Y/n L/n, 18 years old." He says, knocking you out of your thoughts. You roll your eyes.

"That's my name, Mr. Mafia Man." You lean into the table, resting your elbows on it. He pushes the folder toward you. The whole thing lists everything about you from what score you got on the ACT to what was your best friend in second grade's name. 

"So, volleyball, huh?" The guy has his arms crossed over his chest, eyes pinned on you. You nod, sitting the manila folder back on the table. 

"National one-time champ." You mutter, glancing at the door, hoping that blond dude with the ponytail would come back.

"Spanish?" He taps his fingers on the desk, still looking at you. You sigh,

"I learned it in middle school, I also speak Mandarin Chinese and a little Korean." You mumble, probably retelling the man everything in the file. He nods twice before standing up. 

You loosen the tension in your shoulders before the man opens his mouth again, "Come with me." He motions toward the door. 

He rolls his eyes, " I won't hurt you if that's what you're thinking." You stand up following the man to wherever he's taking you.

"Minho." Another man, Minho, is outside the door when you exit.

"Front of the building, 5 minutes, I need Changbin, Hyunjin, and Felix." He motions his hand toward him as the two of you walk out of the hallway into a large, bright room. 

"Got any fears, phobias, or concerns I should worry about?" He says, leaning against a brown wall. You roll your eyes. 

"Don't get an attitude, I'm just asking a question here." He glances toward a door opposite the room.

"Nope." You popped the 'p' as you scuff your shoe on the tile flooring. He grins, and suddenly the two of you are moving again, this time out the door.

"Felix, you ride shotgun. You two are with me." He points at the other two, who you're guessing are Changbin and Hyunjin.

The guy, who is the boss (probably), shoves you into the limo. The other two men take seats opposite of you.

"Fuck, I'm gonna have so much paperwork after this." He groans, pushing his hair back through his fingers. And that starts off a rapid-fire conversation between the three of them in Korean as the limo starts moving. 

You pick up some of the words, like fuck and tired (which is being said a lot) but a lot of it is lost to you. And as soon as it started the car stops. 

"Ah, fuck, we're here already?" The man rolls down his window to a figure, standing in front of it.

"What a nice way to great your Boss, Chris." A voice says, it echoing in the car. You finally have a name for that face. 

"Is that her?" A man with shaggy, dark hair speaks, a very obvious nose ring shining in the light.

"Yep!" Chris says opening the door, a thump sounding in the air. 

"Wow, Boss, I always knew you were old but did your knee just break?" Chris smiles, throwing an arm around the obviously older man's shoulders.

"Sheesh, kid, you're lucky I didn't break your knee." He grumbles. 

"Hyunjin, I want a report in an hour, not one second more, thanks!" The two men walk into the large marble building as the blond-haired man nods.

So he must be Hyunjin. The remaining men grab your arms and blindfold you as you're dragged to someplace in the building. There's chatter bouncing off the walls and then it gets quiet. 

You get un-blindfolded (hopefully for the last time) and are sat in front of a man with brown hair and sharp features. 

"Hey, tell Jinyoung that this way under my pay-grade!" The man yells to the two exiting men. He sighs before turning back to you.

"Let's cut straight to the chase: I'm Jackson, You're Y/n. Good. I'm here to apparently test your Chinese and Korean, maybe?" He leans back in his chair, gaze set on you. 

You hadn't noticed until now, but all of these men were extremely attractive to work in this business. They could all become models, easily.

Back to reality, Jackson snaps his fingers in your face. 

"Alive? Good. Let's start with the basics." He says a word in Chinese. 

"Stop treating me like a child, I'm fluent, genius." You say, in Chinese, lying your head down on the table. He rolls his eyes and just like that, you guys start arguing in Chinese.

After both sitting down, out of breath, Jackson speaks. 

"You're pretty smart, I'll give you that." He says as he moves a folder toward you. You nod and open it to see a passage in Korean. You look up at him. 

"What you want me to read this?" You tilt your head to the side and he facepalms. 

"Yes, dumb-ass." Jackson groans, head lolling on the back of his chair. You start reading the passage slowly but surely. Once finished, Jackson takes it back.

"How much of that did you comprehend?" He says, taking out a pen. You shake your hand.

"About 15 percent." He writes something down in the folder and tosses it onto a table in the corner. 

"I have nothing else for you so, ... go be useful or something." He bats his hand toward you and you get up toward the door.

Hyunjin is waiting (probably for you) outside the door. He grabs your arm, roughly, and hauls you down the hallway into a large bustling room. 

"Welcome to the Mafia, sweetheart."


End file.
